Blue Petals
by McDumbles
Summary: It's Mothers Day in Storybrooke. Henry does not yet have his memories back after his year in New York, and so a certain mayor has to spend the day alone. She is deeply moved when Robin comes to visit and brings along little Roland, who insisted on bringing a small surprise for Regina. Outlaw Queen. One-Shot.


Mother's Day. This world sure loved to make a holiday out of anything. Before Henry, this day had always taunted her. It mocked her because she no longer had a mother, but it also emphasized the lack of children in her life. She'd always imagined herself having a son or daughter, but sometimes things in life just don't work out the way you'd like them to. That is, until Henry came along. He brought light and purpose back into her life. He'd given her the chance to prove to herself that she was still capable of feeling the strongest of love. Unfortunately for her, fate always seemed to be against her, and right now her son had no memories of ever being part of her family. He had no idea how much she loved him, or how much he used to love her. This Mother's Day wasn't any worse than those of the most recent years. Henry had known who she was and when Mother's Day was, but hadn't bothered to spend the time with her. The exception to this was the previous year, which in truth she wouldn't have known when the day was anyways.

Regina stared longingly down at the open photo album on the table in front of her. She didn't have many photographs of Henry growing up, but the ones she did have were cherished with all her heart. Her fingers caressed one of the earliest photographs she had of him. He had been a beautiful baby; each time she'd held him she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone so precious in her life. She hadn't had the best role model growing up, but she'd done her best to raise him well.

The mayor was surprised when a teardrop splashed onto the plastic sleeve of the photo she'd been looking at. A trembling hand raised to her eyes to wipe away any more tears that threatened to fall.

She jumped slightly as the silence of the house was suddenly broken by the sound of the doorbell. Hurrying to close the book and shove it in a nearby drawer, she rushed to the mirror to make sure she was presentable.

Concluding that her make-up was serving her well, she went to answer the door. Her heart leapt pleasantly when she saw who the visitor was.

"Robin," she beamed. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Hello Regina," he smiled warmly. "How is your morning going?"

"I do believe it just got a whole lot better." She responded lightly.

He laughed, "I'm glad to hear it."

Their gazes held for a few moments, both just smiling at each other.

A small voice brought them both back to reality. "Daddy?"

The adults' eyes fell on the little boy next to Robin.

"Ah yes, the reason for our visit." Robin began. "Roland overheard our conversation yesterday, and he was quite concerned over how unhappy you were. He was saddened when he heard that your son couldn't spend the day with you, and he could see that today was very important to you. Isn't that right Roland?"

Regina felt her heart warm as she looked to the four-year-old. He was blushing and he had an embarrassed grin on his face as he nodded.

"And Roland has something to give you, don't you Roland?"

Roland nodded again, his hand emerged from behind his back and he held a bundle of blue wildflowers up to the brunette. They were tied with a piece of fabric that looked like it was taken from a scarf.

Regina inhaled quietly, her eyes softened with emotion as she looked from Roland, to his father, and then back to Roland. She lowered closer to the four-year-old's height.

"Thank you Roland," she said kindly. "That was very, very sweet of you."

As he passed her the bouquet, she rubbed his free arm. She swallowed as she tried to prevent herself from allowing any tears to escape. She wore a touched smile as she examined the little bundle. Roland's arms wrapped around his father's legs and he shyly hid his face.

Regina stood up again. Her shining eyes met Robin's, and she felt a soft blush rise in her own cheeks when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Umm," she said in embarrassment. "Would you both like to come in?"

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Roland?"

"Yes," The toddler's muffled voice said.

Regina stepped back to let them enter. When her back was to them as she shut the door, she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

She led the two guests into the living room. "Would you mind waiting here for a moment?"

"Of course not, take your time." Robin answered.

"I'll go put these in water," she winked at Robin. His son hid his face again, smiling sheepishly.

When the mayor re-entered the room a few minutes later she had a stuffed animal in her hand; a fluffy, brown and white stuffed puppy dog.

She lowered closer to Roland's eye level again and offered him the dog.

"Roland I'd like you to have this. He needs someone to take care of him and I know you'll do a wonderful job."

Roland looked down at the toy in excitement. "I can have him?" He looked up at her in wonder.

"Of course you can. He's all yours now." Regina smiled as the little boy took the animal.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked Regina. "Won't Henry miss him when he has his memories back?"

"Henry doesn't need him anymore," Regina insisted graciously. "He has many toys and he's getting too old for stuffed animals. I know he'd want Roland to have it."

"Thank you Regina that's very kind of you." Robin said. "Roland what do we say to Regina?"

"Thank you!" He stepped forward and wrapped his little arms around her, taking her a bit by surprise. She felt her eyes water in affection as she returned the hug. Her eyes raised to meet Robin's and he smiled at how moved she was. The way she was around his son made him love her even more. When Roland pulled away, she patted his cheek lightly with her palm and then stood to join his father.

Robin smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, they both gazed fondly down at Roland as he became acquainted with his new friend.

"I'm sorry your son couldn't be with you today." Robin said quietly.

"Me too." She responded softly. "But being near him is more than I ever could have asked for. As of only a few months ago I never believed I would get to see Henry again. Well... I can imagine that's probably how I felt..." Her eyes narrowed in concern as she thought about the year missing from her memory.

She felt his arm tighten gently around her and she turned into his embrace. "He'll remember you soon, I know he will."

Her lips trembled slightly as she nodded. When he saw the pain in her eyes he pulled her into a deep embrace. His hand came to rest on the back of her head and he felt her arms tighten around his back, needing his support.

"I'm so happy you're both here," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"So am I. I couldn't allow you to be alone on Mother's Day."

He felt, more than heard, her soft cry.

"Daddy?" Came a little voice from beside them.

The pair pulled away from each other slightly, but kept their arms affectionately around each other.

"Yes Roland?"

"Want to see?" The toddler held up the stuffed animal.

Robin withdrew his arms from around Regina momentarily to lift his son into his arms. The little boy giggled happily.

"I'd love to see him," Robin answered softly.

He wrapped an arm around Regina again and felt her hand come to rest on his back.

"He's wonderful Roland," Robin said.

Regina had been staring tenderly at Roland, but she looked up when she felt Robin's eyes on her.

She gave a quiet, contented sigh.

He slowly leaned towards her, and her own lips raised to meet his in a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Thank you for reading, and happy Mothers Day! Please don't forget to leave a review!**_


End file.
